The Marex Team Movie
''The Marex Team Movie ''is a 2008 American traditional animated adventure comedy film based on Cartoon Network television series The Marex Team . The film was directed and produced by series creator Bobby G. at Warner Bros. Animation and Bobby's production company, Bobby Enterprises . It is the first film produced by Bobby Enterprises. It shows how The Marex Team had to get to Larry's team, Larry Monty in going to take over MarexVille. So, The Marex Team were going on a long adventure. The film was released in theaters on July 13, 2008, on home video on September 8, 2008 and made its network premiere on Cartoon Network on July 9, 2018. Tie-in promotions were made with several companies, including 7-Eleven, Cayman Islands, Walmart, and Burger King, which perched selected stores with 9-foot Geo Guy inflatables. The film was a box office success, grossing over $63 million, and received mostly positive reviews. It launched a franchise with a series of films, including a sequel titled The Marex Team 2: Lost at Sesame Street , which was released in theaters on January 18, 2013, is to be followed by a spin-off series featuring Marex as the main character before the series released Production Development The Geo Team Movie was a long-planned production, since The Greeny Channel and Universal Studios had been approaching series creator Geo G. to do a film on the show but he refused for more than a year. Before that, Warner Bros. and it animation division wanted to make a film adaption of The Marex Team television show and video games, but Universal Studios took over John Lasseter's duties. And of course, after Universal had took over duties from Warner Bros, developmental stages began for the film midway through the series' first season production in July 2004. The production staff had considered a film adaptation of The Marex Team since early in the series. Bobby felt a feature length film would allow them to increase the show's scale and animate sequences too complex for a TV series. There were attempts to adapt the Fifth season episode "C.R.A.Z.Y." into a film, but difficulties were encountered in expanding the episode to feature-length. So instead, the episode's time remains to 22 minutes. The Marex Team Movie was announced in early 2008 headed by Bobby G. In April 2008, Geo G.announced he was working on the script, and the film was planned to be released in March 2008 instead of its date of July 13, 2008 to avoid competition with Greeny Phatom The Movie, The producers were initially worried that creating a film would have a negative effect on the series, as they did not have enough crew to focus their attention on both projects. As the series progressed, additional writers and animators were hired so that both the show and the film could be produced at the same time. Plot The film takes places (or opens) in 4am and Larry's Evil Lair, Larry replys to Gree Guy to takeover MarexVille, and Gree Guy says "Yeah, that a Great idea!" and Larry's buddies agrees, Woody was at the woods with his Gun to find a monster. Then, he spots the monster, but Woody heard a voice. It was Bobby. He tells Woody what's he dreaming about. Marex comes here to say that it's time to pick up GamerMario from GamerMario's house. The Marex Team went in the MarexMobile to pick up GamerMario sees the MarexMobile. Behind the other side of the red car, it's Larry Monty. Larry Monty was an evil villain which inside his body was a T-1000 creature inside. The next day in Marexville, The Larry Monty Team attacking everyone in town and tries to attack Marex's House, but Knuckles stall them long enough. Unfortunately, Coraline Jones accidentally blurted out that The Marex Team has gone off, and Gree Guy sends off The Larry Monty Team to take over Marexville. That night, The Marex Team finally got to Larry Monty's Evil Lair, but no one's there. Then, Marex got a phone call. It was ScratchU8, who created the Tele-O-Manic. He told Marex that Marexville is now in ruins. The Geo Team had to save Geoville to make things back to normal. Back in Marexville, Larry Monty T-1000 morphed himself into Arty the Green Dragon with his pencil and eraser claws. He renames the city from "Marexville" to "Larrytopolis". The Marex Team has an epiphany and believes they must save the town in order to save themselves. When they got to Marexville, Larry Monty T-1000 disguised back to normal Larry Monty, and then he said get them to The Larry Monty Team. Then Marex told the Marex Team to destroy Larry Monty and the Marex Team. The Marex Team fights The Larry Monty Team for a battle. Homer is given an energy drink, which brings him to move faster than the speed of light, grab Larry's head mask, which is now Larry Monty T-1000. Nathan Guy was running faster, away from Larry Monty T-1000, when he chases Nathan Guy, in which he found the Tele-O-Manic. Marex punches Larry Monty T-1000 in the face, and in the throat, and in the neck. After the fight, The Geo Team puts The Gree Team inside the Tele-O-Manic to teleport to the lava. The Homer was running faster, away from Gree Guy T-1000, when he chases Homer, in which he found the Tele-O-Manic. Geo Guy punches Gree Guy T-1000 in the face, and in the throat, and in the neck. After the fight, The Geo Team puts The Gree Team inside the Tele-O-Manic to teleport to the lava. The Gree Team fell down into the lava and get burned, especially Gree Guy T-1000, when the lava gets rid of all disguises, Gree Guy T-1000 creates, and then he got burned up and melted to death The Larry Monty Team fell down into the lava and get burned, especially Larry Monty T-1000, when the lava gets rid of all disguises, Larry Monty T-1000 creates, and then he got burned up and melted to death (The Larry Monty T-1000 melting sequence was similar to the T-1000 death melting scene from Terminator 2: Judgement Day). Back at Larrytopolis, Ratchet wishes for everything to go back to normal. All deceased characters are brought back to life due to the wish and it's act. Marex wished that The Larry Monty Team were dead and burned to hell, the wish granted as The Larry Monty Team were killed by a big rig truck. 2 days later, everything was back to normal, with Larry and his team gone and burned in hell, the war has ended, and everyone at Geoville become friends again. And so, Ratchet waved goodbye at The Marex Team, and walked to Talwyn's house. Rachet talks to Talwyn as she becames Rachet's girlfriend. The Marex Team, and Marexville had lived happily ever after. The end title cards begin with the song "Yeah!" from Usher playing during the end title cards. Category:Movies Category:Pages with broken file links